


Guardian Angel

by Apelpsia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Depression, Guardian Angels, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelpsia/pseuds/Apelpsia
Summary: What happens when your guardian angel leaves you? One-shot!
Kudos: 11





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiana Shen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiana+Shen).



Kiana wandered the flowery meadow with her guardian angel at her side. In childish innocence, they lived and played, unaware of the terrible things that occurred out of their safe haven. This was heaven in perfect form, and all they willed, came to be. The untainted paradise, one day was broken by a seemingly untouched boy. Kiana fell in love and invited him to stay. As time went on, she gave him all of her, and all that she had. One day, the boy invited Kiana to stay somewhere private, away from prying eyes. When she had walked inside, the meadow roared into flames, and the boy left her to die, leaving only a menacing laugh behind.

She curled up on the ground crying in despair and betrayal, her innocence broken. As the inferno consumed her heaven, she prayed that it would soon all end. As the fire enclosed on her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But it never came, as a white light enwreathed her body and shielded her from the pain. She fell asleep on a patch of warm grass, protected by the guardian angel that she had lived with from her first day.

When she awoke, she was no longer in the fields of flowers. She appeared to be in a long, dark hallway. Her guardian angel no longer appeared beside her and she started to quiver in fear, not knowing who would protect her. Echoes of howling demons reverberated around the hall, piercingly loud to Kiana’s ears. She began to run as one blood-eyed demon walked toward her from behind. “I am Abandonment.” It spoke in a silky smooth voice.

She ran and ran, running from all the demons that appeared behind more, and the more she ran, the more there seemed to be. “I am Fear. I am Betrayal. I am Amnesia. I am Loneliness.” The demons chased after her, hungry for some prey that had appeared before them. Soon, Kiana couldn’t run any longer, tired from all that had happened. Soon, the one named Abandonment approached her and consumed her, entering her. Kiana’s previously bright eyes began to dim, and like in a mindless trance, she asked to no one in particular, “Why, why did you leave me… I trusted you and you left me to burn and die. I gave it all to you, and all I asked for is your love, but you never gave it back. Why?” Her tears dripped to the floor, attracting the demons who were afraid of Abandonment closer.

She moved forward struggling to push away the hostile thoughts, and through excessive force expelled Abandonment from her mind. She tried to hide from Fear, but soon he found her anyway. Not unlike Abandonment, he consumed her and entered her through her mind, feeding on her tears. She looked around with dimming eyes, and screamed, scared of all around her. “Where is this place? Why have you left me here? You were supposed to protect me, but here I am, and you’re nowhere to be found! Who’s going to defend me from these- these creatures?” She quivered and knelt down on the cold ground, sobs wracking her body.

After a long and arduous battle, she crawled forward on the ground, noticing a far away and distant light. She forced away Fear, who flew away, shocked at the girl’s tenacity. She stood up, and struggled toward the light in the distance. But still, she was far too slow, and before too long, Betrayal rushed forward and enwrapped her in his cold embrace. Entering her heart, there were no words this time, only endless streams of tears and despair, falling from her dark orbs, which held almost no trace of the light they once held. I can’t go on, she thought.

Yet through pure force she picked herself up off the ground and limped towards the light, that seemed ever so far away. They fought within the girl’s mind, and when Betrayal was forced out the door, he left a parting sentence. “They’re never coming back. One made you come here, and if the other really cared, he would’ve saved you by now.” Kiana held an arm against the wall, the doorknobs rattling eerily as her hand grazed over them. When Amnesia made her way over, she felt lost, like a drifting soul before judgment. Kiana closed her eyes and called, “Where are you, I don’t know where to go! Help me escape, or I’ll forget you. I c-can feel it… please come before I lose you. P-please before I lose all that I have left!”

Amnesia smiled maliciously. She felt like she had broken the girl’s spirit. Amnesia’s eyes widened in surprise when the girl’s soul grasped more firmly around the memory of her Guardian Angel. When Amnesia tried to sever the connection, an unknown energy coursed through her and burnt her. Amnesia tried to leave quickly, but the energy burned her through and through and she disintegrated inside Kiana. At this point, Kiana crawled forward, desperate to reach that oasis, that beacon of light. Her stomach dragged on the cold stone floor; she’d lost almost all her energy and that this was all she could do to progress.

Before she could finish her long and arduous journey, Loneliness reached forward and pulled her back into the Abyss, consuming her and her soul. Her eyes appeared black, having lost all hope and she cried silently. Loneliness laughed malevolently. “Girl, no one will ever help you, you are alone and **now it will stay that way.** No one will save you, you are alone. Scream all you want, no one will come!” The girl gasped, trying to escape, but it was futile.

So it seemed, but the orb of light manifested into a divine person with a holy sword at his side and pure white wings on his back. Seeing the girl he had looked over all her life in despair and fear, his rage ignited, and he moved forward, slaying all the demons that had consumed her. He reached into the girl’s soul, pulling out Loneliness and forcing him down. He violently struck with his sword and the demon disintegrated into a wisp of smoke, as if they had never been there. One by one, he drove out the demons and erased them from sight and mind. His anger grew, but when he saw her fear, it left him just as quickly. He vanquished the girl’s demons that day and brought her to the other side and began to heal her.

The holy angel cried, almost glass tears dripped down his face. “I’m sorry, I had to leave you. I’m sorry that you had to endure this on your own. I’m here now, I wish I could’ve been with you earlier.” He led Kiana to a new paradise and tried to help her become happy again, but she was never the same again. The angel cried and raged underneath, blaming himself for all Kiana’s pain and suffering. And slowly they changed, and the angel became her sole protector again, vowing to never leave her side again. Kiana was grateful and spoke softly, “Thank you, my angel, I could have never lived without you. You helped me through this, you provided me the strength."

But this did not sit well for the angel, and he sat down, the glass tears falling down his cheeks. “If I had been with you from the start, you would have never been tormented by your demons and I could've helped you live more happily and peacefully.”

Kiana looked up at him and shook her head. “Change is good, its when we hold on to the old things and the bad memories that it becomes bad. I was stuck there, in that state and you pulled me out. It wasn’t your fault that I was in there; it was mine, and you helped me vanquish my demons. For that, I’ll be forever grateful.” The guardian angel, touched by her words, moved forward and held her in a tight embrace. “Thank you, Kiana, because without you I would have nothing. You’re the only one I have left to take care of.” When she hugged him back, he continued in barely a whisper. “Don’t worry, I’ll never leave you again. We won’t always be happy, but I’ll always be your guardian angel.”

And Kiana’s eyes shined more brightly than the stars in the night sky.


End file.
